pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 3
Discuss. Frosty No U! 09:28, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :More sexy women imo. - 09:29, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::And moar first. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:29, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Im homesexual Panic don't you remember? Frosty No U! 09:30, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Homesexual? That's a new one on me. Do you prefer terrace flats or semi-detached? - 09:31, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I live in a cardboard box, you must have been really drunk that night. Frosty No U! 09:31, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm really drunk every night. You wanna fight about it? I don't need you, anyway! Aarrugh... thish ish a messh... - 09:34, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::What are you trying to say panic :< Frosty No U! 09:35, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Less fringe more minge. - 09:37, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ Frosty No U! 09:39, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I also have an awesome pic I think you'll appreciate. I'll link it in a few hours. - 09:49, 5 August 2008 (EDT) this doesnt even deserve a spot on grinsh's epic page http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Rate/Build:Team_-_SH_EoE_Bomb 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 21:55, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Troll more please. Frosty No U! 22:08, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::already have, gonna keep doin it for about 12 minutes and 34 seconds. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Stalling for VoD or something? Frosty No U! 22:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT) FeatherwifferWay User talk:Guild of Deals I am putting my notes on there of what we can change. ~~ 22:36, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :for some reason i pronounce your name "fiffwivver". 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 12:10, 6 August 2008 (EDT) "GvG without skakid, is actually impossible, noted and recorded." Did GoDway teach you nothing? How about "GvG without Frosty is actually impossible", seems as we always play with you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:57, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Haven't updated that, and I are no longer available for 70 Hours, GO GO A-NET, BANHAMMER MY FACE Frosty No U! 11:05, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Did Misery report you for sexually harassing him? - 11:06, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Unnacceptable Name... Apparently. Frosty No U! 11:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Which one? Black Mesmer? - 11:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ah, may have been that, I thought it may have been Scared Paragon Niga. Frosty No U! 11:08, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol. Hope not. If so, send them a complaint and say your name is "Niga Benjerobi". - 11:11, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::THEY'RE BEING RACIST AGAINST MIDDLE EASTERN PEOPLE. Now lose the British accent and pick up a Middle-eastern one. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:12, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Benjerobi is more African. If you want middle eastern go "Niga Ben-Jaleel". - 11:13, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Niga Kalignzekof Frost Frosty No U! 11:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Niga Gotzmatelli <- italian and lol - 11:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Niga Mario Frost... Frosty No U! 11:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) N - I - G - A. National Indian Gaming Association. http://www.indiangaming.org/ Frosty No U! 11:39, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Or Niga Mohammad. Thats about as middle-eastern as it gets. Or Niga Bin-Laden.-- Angelus(stalk| ) 19:35, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Daniel Finigan Frost Frosty No U! 19:38, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::No one expects the Nigian Inquisition! --'› Srs Beans ' 05:35, 7 August 2008 (EDT) u liek my sig? Imight be 19pxEnter my contest! 01:17, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :no Frosty No U! 01:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Melandrus Shot is an elite, conditional pin down that counters mending. Why again is it good? -- 02:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Extra damage, Bleeding + Apply Poison is awesome condi pressure, then add cripple wtf? THEN make it quick activation. It's just loads of awesome all balled up. Frosty No U! 02:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Its shit, the recharge sucks, Pin Down is better tbh... UNCONDITIONAL is a big deal. And domage? On rangers? wot? -- 02:39, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :The damage is unconditional, why do rangers run sloth hunters? recharge is not great but it's 3 conditions with ONE SKILL (with apply), that screams condipressure. Frosty No U! 02:42, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Speaking of cond pressure, our cond way should have para frontline no? I still think ur wrong, but vent>pvx. -- 02:44, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Im in vent, check the paraway in my userpage (at the bottom) Frosty No U! 02:46, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Cant, on my psp. And i meant w/ our cond pressure tb build. Weak backline also tbh lol. -- 02:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :ups, Psp sucks. Frosty No U! 02:51, 8 August 2008 (EDT) lol How many builds have you submitted since the update already? You kinda already took my WotA idea but put it onto paper faster then i could. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 03:04, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Took "My idea" jezz everybody who saw that WotA had IAS thought scythe sin, it's just obvious, and I have submitted 4, one of which is crap. Frosty No U! 03:05, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Haha i guess. That update was massive. Its not even funny how many ideas I have to put down. Just dont know if i have the brainpower to do so at 2 in the morning. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 03:07, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's 8 in the morning here and I haven't slept. And what they did to GvG was horrible though, thb the skill update has made physichal raw damage even better. Frosty No U! 03:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::True true. Its opened up so many options. And I actually like the GvG change. Time for something new anyway. IMO this is the best update to GW ever. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 03:09, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Can you submit this build for me please? Link:http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hole/Sandbox/RATAprot Thx in advance Hole Talks dirty. 03:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :too late Build:Mo/any_Aura_of_Faith_Monk use wiki'ers have been orgying over AoF for a long time now. (350 health from Patient is STRONG) Frosty No U! 03:14, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: Can you submit this then? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hole/Sandbox/habalance Thanks a lot. Hole Talks dirty. 14:33, 9 August 2008 (EDT). ~Frosty's Frenzy Submiting! Mayb Rush soon ? Okai i think that of 5/10 new builds whit the new elites its Frosty which have added:P I suppose Frosty want alot of hes builds to be in the Great Section but this is going to much.. I dont reach to submit anyone!! Im at work and doesnt have GW here , so stop plz kthxbai! Massive 08:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :He steals them off me kk Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:04, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Great - Frosty = Trash õÓ LoL the WoTA Scythe Build - it was great whit 5-5-5 u say hey Crit Agility its trashed in 2min! GG oO Massive 20:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :It's true, WotA has been nerfed too. Frosty No U! 20:21, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::If Critical Agility didn't exist, it would have been good. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Balanced Was pretty fun, and we did pretty well last night, I love camping the RC monk with Pblock. Discuss what else we should run... NOW Frosty No U! 21:41, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Niggers. Over. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:58, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::Speaking of last night...WUZ MEH A GUD RC?19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:29, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yes. Frosty No U! 06:48, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::No. We lost when we'd out DP'd them. And we should run this [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:57, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Dibs on the necro Frosty No U! 06:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm dibbing something. what's the TB channel + pass? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::i lol'd irl -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::and why is that? :)Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:09, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Here is the TB channel and pass: You are dumb - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 07:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sorry that i didn't know... As i didn't run it yesterday... Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:30, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:31, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah, see I did know because I didn't run it yesterday either. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 07:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: (Im using Indent wtf oO) Btw you guys like a guild or wtf oO and whats ur rank etc :) Massive 07:38, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::We're in XoO. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:38, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::: Oh what rank? Cant see y in the in ladder and also who is the members? Btw stupid question but how do you know how many indents u neeed? Massive 07:45, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::look at the last comment? Frosty No U! 07:46, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::It's one more than the comment you're replying to. - 07:46, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::That's ironic since you didn't panic Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:55, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::So you guys doesnt take the + sign beside the edit or just scroll down to the theme then edit ? Massive 07:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::You did it again Luke, congratulations. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 08:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::did what?Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::lolMENSA. - 08:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I thought reading comprehension was part of an IQ test. Dunno, never taken one. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 08:54, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::lolMENSA -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Lol. misery. no it isn't. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:16, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Ok, then permit me to follow the crowd, lolMENSA. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 09:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::lolMENSA -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::lolWUT? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Frosty: if we play that you're the fucking ranger, no matter what you say. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) : Huh? Also whos playing in your guild`Massive 08:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::We got Frv, Panic, Frosty, and I as officers, Godbox, Thunda, Der Pwnzer, Crossfire, Dutchess, Ojamo, Brenden, and Gates as the active members. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:10, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::: :(-- Blackened 08:11, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Who can i play in the gvg build? and come on my talk page and tell me what you think of my TA balancedDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:12, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::So like 1/2 of all the active ppl in PvX is in XoO btw didnt find you in the guild list, whats your Name and rank :) Massive 08:16, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::We aren't good enough to have a rank Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I used to guest for them when they were terribad, but now they are too srs bsns to guest me. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 08:21, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC)Why is Frosty ranger? I call ranger! Frosty is haxxxx on PBlock tbh. ~~ 08:21, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I can go frontline? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's two rangers: Frv and Frosty; I take necro because that's the only thing I can play in that build; ojamo is one of the frontliner; the rest I don't know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:33, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Thou if Frosty is a good Pblocker he should be crippshot since IA is moar spam spam :P Massive 08:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I can go frontline? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Depends who's on but probably. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Give me a shout on pvx when you're gvging or any pvp tbh Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:02, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Wtf OO http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/Rt_Recalled_Support Nice build ya made there :P Massive 11:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :lol. terrible is the new great? :S Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thats when I posted 508437943579 builds a day Frosty No U! 12:47, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Now its only 50843794357'8' builds a day Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:05, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ x) Massive 14:03, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Downs SIGNET OF AGONY SPIKE! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:51, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :SIGNET OF AGONY AHHHHHH! Frosty No U! 13:52, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::and why the fuck do you have 3 copies of Signet of Lost Souls in a spike build... - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 13:53, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Pressure with your wand in between spikes ofcourse. Brandnew. 14:02, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ That's so bad :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:04, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Wasn't that the point? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:06{GMT}11-08-MMVIII ::::::Inside joke. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:07, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Do people really have to keep being told its an inside joke? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:35, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why did you post a nerfed shitter build? 950 ratinglol—''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 23:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) what do you think of my new signature?--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 22:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Its too long. It also disrupts line spacing. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:58, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Also, come to think about it, I think Pokemon's plural form is just Pokemon. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:01, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::No its Pokemen. Just like semon becomes semen. DUH! Lern2english. xD --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:02, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::it doesn't disrupt line spacing on my screen :/--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 23:04, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::He means the code. Just make a template. :O --71.229 23:11, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, I meant the actual text. It makes the line under it slightly lower then it should be because of the tag. It may be bcuz Im using IE, but otherwise it should be changed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:13, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm on Firefox and I'm getting the same. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:15, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :(EC)Messed up in Mozilla too. ~~ 23:16, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::is it better now? i suck at wiki code/html, sorry :(--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 23:20, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yep --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It might violate SIGN, though. It's got some pretty massive code. Although, it's still only have the size of my Christmas sig.. haha. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:34, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::i kinda assumed that the suggested limit referred to display characters rather than everything including formatting ...--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 23:42, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nope. It includes formatting. Or.. maybe not. Talk to Armond. He might've just gotten on my case because my sig took up 5 full lines of code. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Msn asshoel. You made some quote i decided was rawr msn worthy. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 21:34, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :dsf_dfs@hotmail.co.uk zzz Frosty No U! 21:35, 12 August 2008 (EDT)